Christmas or is it?
by drunk off of diet coca-cola
Summary: Arwen, Legolas and their family go visit Arwen's sister Ardonelle for Christmas and things go horribly wrong...(modern LOTRms story)
1. Default Chapter

~*A/N: I was so bored all Friday after Thanksgiving, that I decided to write a modern Lord of the Rings, after Return of the King, and Arwen and Legolas get married and Aragorn and Ardonelle marry*~  
  
"Aragorn, turn off the TV!" Ardonelle yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Why? The game's on", he yelled back.  
  
She sighed and finished washing the bathtub.  
  
Her sister and Legolas and their kids were coming to stay over for a week for Christmas in a few hours.  
  
After she washed the bathtub in the guest bathroom, she went back to getting her children ready. Arathorn and Elenlaurë were watching their parent's wedding video for the millionth time, and Mirë was playing her Game Boy in her room.  
  
The den looked like crap.  
  
"Arathorn! Elenlaurë, Mirë, clean up the den right away!" Ardonelle yelled.  
  
The sounds of her wedding quickly snapped off and the sounds of the vacuum cleaner started.  
  
Aragorn came out of his office, his cell phone earpiece stuck in his ear and his voice yelling at someone on the other line.  
  
"I don't care! This is supposed to be my day off! My in-laws are coming in and I have to pick them up from the airport", Aragorn yelled at the person on the other line.  
  
He hung up the phone and walked down the staircase.  
  
"They finally realized that we're on our day off and we need time alone. You finally got those kids to clean up, good for you", he said.  
  
"Finally. I mean come on, when the VP and the President take the day off, you figure it's for a good reason", she said.  
  
"Yeah. When is Meleme coming?" he asked her.  
  
"She's at her dad's right now, so she'll be over by the time Arwen and Legolas get here", she said.  
"Okay. You can go shower, and do whatever you do", Aragorn said.  
  
Ardonelle headed up the stairs for her shower.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Arwen and Legolas were getting on their flight from Mirkwood to Minas Tirith. Arwen had all her kids rounded up for the bathroom, and Legolas was checking everyone in.  
  
"Earelle and Aiyalin, stop that!" Arwen yelled.  
  
"Aw mom, we were just having fun", Earelle said.  
  
"Come on, your father is checking us all in", she said.  
  
Eldarion and Viresse had already used the bathrooms, and were now pondering which magazine they should buy.  
  
"I'm all for People, but if you want to get Cosmo Girl, go for it", Eldarion said. Viresse chose her Cosmo Girl and her YM and went to the checkout line.  
  
Eldarion got his People and his Sports Illustrated (for kids), and went to stand behind Viresse.  
  
Aiyalin and Earelle were getting gum, and checking out some of the boys who were on their flight.  
  
"Ooh, that one's like Dad", Earelle said.  
  
"What? Mellow and suave?" Aiyalin said.  
  
"No, he's serious", she responded.  
  
"I need funny. Serious is what we were brought up on", Aiyalin said and met up with her parents.  
  
All of Arwen and Legolas' family got on the plane and they headed off to Minas Tirith.  
  
"Dad! Your movie is on!" Viresse cried.  
"So it is", Legolas said and went back to his book.  
  
Arwen looked up and watched four minutes of Legolas' first movie.  
  
Aiyalin and Earelle were debating the woman who starred in the movie with Legolas, but Eldarion figured out what who she was.  
  
Their plane landed on schedule, with time to spare. As Ardonelle promised Aragorn was there.  
  
"Hey!" Aragorn called.  
  
"Hello", Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn hugged Arwen and his nieces and nephew after shaking Legolas' hand.  
  
The driver of Aragorn's limousine helped put the piles of luggage in the trunk including the presents.  
  
"Does anybody know where Orangeblossom is this year for Christmas?" Legolas asked Aragorn.  
  
"She went back to the Shire, but she'll be back on Christmas Eve", Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh. That's good. How's the kids, and Ardonelle?" Arwen asked Aragorn.  
  
"The kids have all grown to be terrors, Meleme is sixteen, Arathorn is going to be fourteen, and the twins are twelve", Aragorn said.  
"And Ardonelle, she'll be forty-seven this year?" Arwen asked.  
  
"How old are you?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Forty-three", Arwen said.  
  
"She'll be forty-four then", he said.  
  
The rest of the time in the car was spent in silence while the kids kept pointing out all kinds of things to themselves. When the car finally pulled up, and Aragorn got out, Ardonelle turned on the lights and greeted her sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"Hello!" she called; she was obviously spending all her free time making herself up to rival her sister.  
  
"Hi", Arwen said and gracefully placed a kiss on Ardonelle's cheek.  
  
The same went for Legolas and her nieces and nephews.  
  
"Kids!" Ardonelle called from the front walk as she brought up some of their suitcases.  
  
The kids came from all directions of the house, and finally to the staircase.  
  
"Hi Aunt Arwen! Mom said you'd teach me how to embroider", Meleme chattered excitedly.  
  
"Yes, after I get settled in, the trip was more tiring than I expected", she said, and went up into the bedrooms. "Ardonelle? Which one is mine?" Arwen asked.  
  
"The one two doors after the bathroom", she replied.  
  
Arwen opened the door. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, a few boxes underneath. The room smelled of pine, and their bed sheets were anointed with the oil of the pine.  
  
"Ardonelle, it smells simply like a forest of pines up here", she said.  
  
Ardonelle made her way up the stairs.  
  
"I had the bed sheets brought in from Fangorn. Now a day, you can barely get your own Christmas trees from there. Aragorn had to beg for ours", she said.  
  
"That is interesting", Arwen said and looked out of the window. They were surrounded by snow and there wasn't a house for at least four miles.  
  
"How was the trip over?" she asked her sister.  
  
"The plane was nice. Legolas got us first class tickets some how, and the kids even got to watch their dad on the plane", Arwen laughed.  
  
"That's good. We're having chicken for dinner. And then maybe well decorate the tree. It's just as much yours as it is ours", Ardonelle said.  
  
"That would be great. I haven't decorated my own tree since, well since I moved out of dad's house", Arwen said.  
  
Ardonelle laughed.  
  
~*A/N Okay, just R&R, and tell me what you want me to do with this story. I didn't know even if I was going to post it~* 


	2. Game Time

A/N: This is really very past Christmas, but oh well. 

          Arwen and Legolas' children, downstairs were busy helping their aunt decorate the 8-½ tree that had come from Fangorn Forest. 

          "Aragorn?" Legolas called to his mate. 

          Aragorn poked his head out of his office, "Yes, I'm in my office". 

          Legolas effortlessly bounded up to where his best mate was hiding out. 

          "So. What are you doing up here?" Legolas asked him. 

          "Waiting for everyone to go to bed. I taped a game this morning, before I came to pick you up", he said. 

          "Which game? I heard the Rohan-Lorien one was really tough", he said. 

          "Well, it's the Gondor-Minas Tirith one", he said. 

          "Ooh! That's an excellent game", Legolas cried. 

          "Now, if I could get Ardonelle and the kids to go to bed about fifteen minutes earlier than they usually do…everything would be just fine", he whispered. 

          "I'll create a diversion. Ardonelle is bound to be tired", Legolas said. 

          Legolas crept out from the office, and down the stairs. He got to the kitchen where she was loading the dishwasher and talking to her sister. 

          "So, Legolas goes off for a few days and comes home and tells me that we have to fly out to Fangorn for six months", Arwen said. 

          "When? I'm sure we could take them on", Ardonelle suggested. 

          "Right after Christmas. I have to go too, I have a photo shoot and few other things to take care of when I was there." Arwen sighed and sat down. 

          "It's Christmas, go take a nice long, hot bath and go to bed early", her sister recommended. 

          Arwen smiled and headed up stairs. 

          "'Night Legolas", Arwen called to her debonair husband as she headed upstairs and he headed downstairs.

          "Is there any food left, Ardon?" Legolas asked his sister-in-law who had set down with every Gondor paper. 

          "Yeah, check the refrigerator", she said without even looking up. 

          "Why don't you take the papers upstairs and concentrate in a more quieter area, like your office", Legolas said alluringly. 

          "Sounds good", she said, and took her papers up to her office. 

          Legolas had completed ½ of his mission. He set out on the kids next. 

          The kids were all in the den, watching the lights of the Christmas tree flicker on and off. 

          "Don't you want to do something more exciting? Like see what's outside?" Legolas asked the eight kids who sat on the couch and floor. 

          "Hold on, Dad. You're the one who always wants us to calm down and read a book and stay inside", Earelle said. 

          "Yeah, but a change of pace is nice. Don't you have horses, Meleme?" Legolas posed to his eldest niece. 

          "Yeah. I'm not allowed to take them out unless Dad says I can", she said. 

          "I'll go ask him", Legolas said and headed up to Aragorn's office. 

          "Is it game time yet?" Aragorn asked him when he walked in the office. 

          "No, can the kids go ride the horses?" he asked him. 

          "If it'll get us to watch the game, of course", he said. 

          "Thanks", Legolas said and made another world record. 

          "He said, yes didn't he?" Meleme asked him. 

          "Yes." Legolas proudly said. 

          Meleme and the kids turned off the Christmas tree, and got on their clothing. 

          Aragorn had headed downstairs. 

          "Game time?" he asked him. 

          Legolas nodded. 

A/N This story is based on Kyle and Will's attempt to watch Pirates of the Caribbean one frightful afternoon. 


End file.
